


Problem

by romanra_m_encoffee



Series: Miraculous meets Spellbound [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Plot, Adorable Kwamis, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Aged-Up Character(s), Alya Césaire Knows, Alya Césaire Ships It, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M, I Ship It, I'm Bad At Summaries, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Luka Couffaine, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanra_m_encoffee/pseuds/romanra_m_encoffee
Summary: Gosh...i should stop making crossover series. But will I stop? NOPE.~~~~"Uh, Ya'll seeing this?"Romania, Yuko, Bella, and Katlyn finally arrive in the city of love, Paris! And sensing something was off, they team up with Ladybug and Chat Noir to take down a threat that is bigger than Hawkmoth. When pasts are revealed, betrayals are made, and that sweet sweet tea spills, what will happen? Find out next on the new episode of Miraculous Ladybug:  Miraculous meets Spellbound!
Relationships: Adrien & Alya & Chloé & Kagami & Marinette & Nino (Miraculous Ladybug), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Female Character(s), Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Original Female Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Miraculous meets Spellbound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867210
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAH BOI DO I LOVE SUFFERING. 
> 
> Why did the idea for this hit me while i was working on my other crack series...

Adrien's POV~~

I walked up the steps to the university and sighed already getting stares and girls looking all starry-eyed. I whipped out my schedule to see what class I had and went made my way over to it. 

I peeked in and only saw a few students in the room, i mean it is quite early to be in class. I made my way in and sat down in the back. I took my bag off and hanged it on the back of my chair and studied the students. Four girls. One had purple hair that was definitely dyed seemed very energetic, The one sitting next to her had long wavy brown hair and by the looks of it was a little bit calmer. The one sitting a seat away had pitch-black hair and seemed a lot quieter than the others. And finally, the fourth girl, long curly hair that went from a brown to a nice light brown. 

I listened to their conversation as I laid my head on my desk, waiting for my friends to appear. And as if on queue, Nino bursts through the door and walked in, following him was Alya and Marinette. I perked up as the three got closer. "Nino!" A smile appeared on his face as he sat down in front of me the girls sitting across from me, "Sup dude! How's it going?" I shrugged and sighed, "Same old, same old. Still doing modeling for my dad."

Nino lightly punched my arm, "Cheer up man, at least we're here." he smiled. I nodded and looked back over to the group of girls. "Are they new?" 

The three looked over to the group of girls who seemed in a very deep conversation over something. "I guess so. Let's go talk to them!" Alya said as she got up and grabbed Marinette's hand, dragging her over to the group. 

A big grin appeared on Alya's face as she made her way in front of the group. The girls stopped talking and looked up at Alya and Marinette. Nino looked at me and motioned for me to come with him as he made his way to where the girls were. 

Nino and I stood beside Marinette as Alya talked to the girls. And I must admit, seeing them up close almost took my breath away. All four were inhumanly pretty if it was possible to be so pretty, and their eyes didn't help the situation. I continued to examine them one by one until I got to the last girl, her golden orbs seemed to have glowed in the light of the classroom. Her curly ombre hair framed her face perfectly and went well with her caramel skin that looked so _so _smooth. She shined in the lit room as she listened to the conversation a little bored.__

__A goddess. She looked like a goddess. I didn't realize i was staring until she noticed me and smiled. I felt my cheeks burn and smiled back, waving a little._ _

___Adrien calm down. You just met the girl._ _ _

____I also didn't realize that the classroom was now filled and Nino was tugging on my shirt to get back to our seats. I sighed and went back to my seat. The bell rang as the last of the students filled the room._ _ _ _

____The teacher came into the classroom and cleared her throat, the classroom instantly quieting down. She then proceeded to tell the class that we had new students, she looked at the girls and motioned for them to come upfront._ _ _ _

____When they all got up there, the teacher motioned for the purple-eyed girl to start. The girl nodded and smiled at the class, "My name is Katlyn Hamilton, and i hope we have an awesome time together." Katlyn tapped the girl next to her who also smiled at the class, "I'm Bella Marionette. And it is my pleasure to be in this class." She turned to the black-haired girl and signed something to her. I cocked an eyebrow at the interaction._ _ _ _

____Then the golden-eyed beauty chimed in and signed something back before turning back to the class, a smirk playing on her lips. She placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, "This is Yuko, she's mute. So please treat her well." the smirk got wider, "As for me, I'm Romania Dalmante. It is an honor to be in this class."_ _ _ _

____Romania, that's a pretty name. The teacher nodded and the girls sat back in their seats._ _ _ _

_______The class went on as usual, but it felt like a blur really. The only thing occupying my mind was a pair of golden eyes. I frowned and silently scolded my self for thinking of her. I sighed as i grabbed whatever book the teacher said, i wasn't really paying attention and tried my best to stay focused.  
~~~~~~  
Romania's POV_

____I sighed and packed up, the last class ending for the day. I threw it over my shoulders as i made my way out of the classroom and down the hall to wait for my friends' classes to end. I sighed as i leaned against a wall and watched students roam the hallways. I waited for a few more minutes until a flash of purple appeared in my peripheral vision. I turned around and smiled as I was tackled by Katlyn, her purple eyes sparkling as she hugged me._ _ _ _

____"sup." She looked up at me and chuckled. She let go of me and leaned next to me as she stretched. "How was class?"_ _ _ _

____I shrugged, "We made a few small sculptures today in class. How about you?" her smile seemed to have gotten wider, "It was nice, it was better since Marinette was there."_ _ _ _

____I allowed her to ramble on about class as my mind wandered. A loud roar and snarl shook the building, cutting Katlyn off of her rambling. Screams erupted from outside the campus as whatever it was came closer to the school._ _ _ _

____I glanced at Katlyn who only had a determined smile on her face. She nodded and we separated ways. Whatever it was, did not sound happy._ _ _ _


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> four ladies arrive to help in the fight

Ladybug landed on a roof and examined the monster. It was huge, with slick fur and a skull for a head, beady red eyes looked at the running civilians hungrily. She grimaced as the thing picked up a handful of civilians and threw it in its mouth, blood staining it's black and white fur. 

"What's the plan, m'lady?" Chat asked as he landed beside her. Ladybug glanced over at chat, "I don't know yet. Something is off here, but i don't know what. The best we can do is try to tire it out." 

Chat nodded and took his baton out, "Whenever you're ready bugaboo." 

They jumped down and ran over to the monster, who was still "eating civilians". Or was that actual blood? Ladybug couldn't really tell, but right now she needs to find where that Akuma is and quickly. Chat ran in front of the monster and extended his staff to be face to face with the thing to get its attention. The monster snarled and swiped at Chat, who easily dodged its attacks. Ladybug took out her yo-yo and tried to wrap it around the tail of the thing, but the monster kept on moving as it tried to get to Chat. 

She cursed under her breath as she chased the thing down, but got smacked by the tail and went straight into a wall. A wave of pain spreads through her body as she coughed up blood. The monster turned around, feeling something hit its tail. It turned and saw Ladybug, on the ground. It roared once more and charged after her. Chat screamed out to her and chased after the monster. Ladybug tried to catch her breath as she laid there, the pain getting more unbearable. 

She forced herself to at least get on her elbows and looked up at the monster, and closed her eyes for impact. Life can't get any worse than this right? Definitely not. She closed her eyes even tighter, still wondering if she was alive, or if she went to heaven. Well, she did fill someone pick her. _Must be an angel._

__She opened one eye and looked up at her savior, only to see a purple face. She frowned and opened both her eyes to fully see who saved her. Yup, definitely a purple face. But it was so pretty. The purple was gradient and had white freckles. Lilac colored cat eyes looked down at her with worry. The person grip tightened around her as she turned around and yelled something at the person who was holding back Chat._ _

__That's when Ladybug realized that no she didn't die, this was no angel that saved her. She gasped, looking around for the monster, she opened her mouth to speak, "Where's the mon-"_ _

__"Shhh...it's going to be alright. My friends and I will take it from here." The lady smiled down at her. The lady flew up into the air and laid her down. "Puppeteer! get up here and make sure this lovely lady ain't hurt nowhere!"_ _

__The person who was holding back Chat nodded and ran up the wall towards them. Puppeteer looked at her then at the lady and smiled a little. "You're going to help Discord and Yu?" The lady nodded and jumped down going to where the monster was held down. Puppeteer looked at Ladybug and smiled gently._ _

__Ladybug looked over and tried to sit up, making another wave of pain arrive. She hissed and fell back down, the lady rushing over to her. A dress. Ladybug thought. Puppeteer was wearing an 18th-century dress, her long wavy hair flowing behind her, her skin really looked like it was made out of wood as well. _A puppet playing as the puppeteer, huh.__ _

____Puppeteer knelt down and gently touched her shoulders, "So, you're the famed ladybug hm?" a small smile appeared on ladybug's face, puppeteer smile got wider. "It's so good to meet you finally! I'm such a big fan!"_ _ _ _

____Ladybug's smile got wider as well, making the puppeteer chuckle and look towards the monster, who was now getting sliced and diced by Yu, and Discord. The purple lady arrived with Chat in her arms. "Parasyte has arrived with the cat." Parasyte chuckled as she placed Chat on the roof. Ladybug glanced over at Parasyte, she really did look like a purple angel._ _ _ _

____"Parasyte how is the reaper doing?" Just then a blood-curdling scream erupted and Discord and Yu landed on the roof drenched in blood. Ladybug looked at the one with the black cloak, she couldn't really see much of who it was underneath, so she turned to the other one._ _ _ _

____Brown curls wrapped around her and her lion tamer outfit was **soaked **in blood. Her golden eyes had this crazed look in them, her whip turned into a staff as she looked over at them. "Reaper under control, need a few more hits, and we'll be A-okay!" the lady, who ladybug presumed was Discord, threw up some thumbs up at them. Her eyes went a little dark as she looked at the cloaked figure. "Would you do the honors of the finishing touches?"****____

********

********

____The figure nodded and prepared her sythe before taking off. She flipped around in the air and landed on the bloodied creature. A click was heard from the sythe as it turned into a gun. She jumped down into the reaper's mouth and shot some rounds before taking off._ _ _ _

____**Not soon after, the reaper exploded into bits, blood spraying everywhere as pieces of its body fell on the ground, it's organs spilling out as well. Parasyte gagged a little before turning towards discord, giving her a little nod.** _ _ _ _

____**Discord took out a pocket watch whispered a spell, a bright light appeared blinding everyone. But as soon as it appeared it was gone, The damage fixed, and the blood, organs, and body were gone. As well as three of the ladies, except for Discord. Ladybug sat up, realizing her pain was gone. She looked over to Discord in wonder. "Who are you?"** _ _ _ _

____A grin appeared on Discord's face, "Mistress Discord. It's a pleasure to meet you." Chat smirked and went over to her, taking one of her gloved hands he bowed and kissed it. "Well, that's a purretty name for beauty like you." Discord chuckled and checked her pocket watch._ _ _ _

____"Though it was fun hanging around, i gotta bounce." She pointed to the crowd of reporters that was below them. "And you might want to take care of that."_ _ _ _

____****Chat and Ladybug got up and quickly looked over the edge of the roof to see the mob.** ** _ _ _ _

____**"Um, Mistress Discord-" Ladybug started, but when she turned around no one was there. Only the breeze blew, and she swore she heard a giggle.** _ _ _ _

____**She looked at Chat who only shrugged. She sighed and jumped down to where the mob was, might as well get the questions over with.** _ _ _ _


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little night stroll with the cat and the lion tamer.

Adrian paced around his room deep in thought. Plagg sat on his desk, watching him slowly lose his mind while eating his cheese. 

Adrian sighed and plopped down on his bed, his long hair surroundding him like a halo. 

"Are you done trying to make a hole in the floor?" plagg said as he plopped the rest of the cheese in his mouth. 

Adrian sat up and shot a glare at plagg. "Would ya shut up?" the little kwami shrugged as he made his way over to the bed. 

"If its that attack that has been bothering you, I dont really see why it would bother you." 

Adrian sighed once again, "Well for starters, whatever that monster was, was not an akuma. Secondly, those people it ate didnt come back. Thirdly, those girls..." 

"Those girls were hot right? Especially Mistress Discord" 

"Plagg!" 

The kwami laughed and landed on Adrian's face. "Just stating facts kid." 

Adrian swatted the kwami off of his face, and looked out the windows. 

A figure passed by, making him jerk up. "Plagg did you see that?" 

"If it isnt about cheese, im not interested." 

Adrian growled and looked for the figure. coincidentally the figure seemed to have been waiting for him. 

A smile made its way on to his face and he eagerly looked at plagg. 

The kwami looked from his holder to the silhouette, and it dawned on him. "Oh no you don't-" 

"Plagg, claws out!" 

The poor kwami grumbled as he got sucked into the ring, a bright green light engulfed the room. Chat noir looked over to see the figure still waiting for him. 

He opened the window, the chilly air hitting his bare chest. A grin appeared as he lept on the roof. 

He went to approach the person, but they started to run away. The grin got wider as he started to chase after the person. 

The paris city was quiet, the only thing making sound were heels and boots, and the only giving light, the great big moon. 

The person lept into the air and landed on the eiffel tower, chat followed suite and landed next to them. 

He squinted and saw the all too familiar lion tamer outfit, sheer stockings, heels, and whip. A light gasped when he looked the person up and down, only to be met with golden eyes that shined even brighter in the light of the tower. 

"Aren't you a bit cold there kitty?" The lady's voice got dangerously low as she pointed to Chat's open chest. 

Chat smiled, "Mistress discord." he chuckled "I'll never be too cold when you're around, mon cherie." 

Discord laughed as she leaned on the railing. "Flirty as ever i see, kitty." 

"What can i say? it's what im clawsome at." another laugh was earned from Discord. 

A silence followed, the two watching the sleeping city of Paris. 

"Hey, Dicord?" 

"Hm?" 

"I've been wondering. Whats your miraculous?" 

Discord looked at him, a little confused. "Whats a miraculous." Chat looked at her as if she was crazy, "You...dont know what a miraculous is? So what was that clock you took out?" 

Discord rummaged through her pockets and to out the pocket clock. "This little thing is a source for my restoration spell." she hummed as she placed it back. "But i dont have a miraculous." 

Chat looked back at the city, "So if you're not a miraculous holder, what are you?" 

"a necromancer." 

Chat fully turned towards her now, "Necromancer? As in-" 

"Yup." 

A smiled fondly at Discord, "Thats amazing. Wait i have so many questions." 

Discord hummed in responce and then got on top of the railing, "How about we meet back here. I'll answer all your questions then." 

Chat watched her movements with terror written in his emerald cat eyes. "Wait-" 

Discord shushed him and chuckled "Bye, kitty" she purred, blowing him a kiss as she fell from the railing. Chat ran over to catch her but was too late as she was long gone. 

He smiled to himself as he looked at the emptiness underneath him. He looked back at the city. 

This should be interesting.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little akuma attack with Romania and Chat meeting each other

Romania slid down the tree as she sketched out the civilians that roamed around her. She sighed and placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She looked at all the sketches she did so far and smiled. 

She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head on the trunk. At the moment, Romania is very tired. The reason being a huge semester project that was most of her grade. And she's been up the last two weeks trying to figure out who she'll be doing a sculpture on and boy did it drain the heck out of her. 

Serene, quiet, and a cool breeze. It was a lovely day. A perfect day to take a nap. She slowly fell unconsciousness, enjoying the wind and the tweeting of the birds...

Let's ruin that. 

A scream broke out and a maniacal laugh followed, jolting her awake. she grumbled as she frantically looked at all the civilians running away she looked over to see a boy-no girl. Wait, there's two of them. Twins. They were twins. Both wearing clown outfits with creepy clown makeup and they were turning people into dolls? weapons? Romania couldn't tell. 

She froze when the girl noticed her, her creepy smile getting even wider. Time seemed to stop as the girl dashed over to her laughing. 

Romania covered her face, a scream erupting from her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the creepy clown girl to take attack her. A few seconds passed, she opened one eye to see two figures in front of her. One wearing a red bodysuit with black dots, and the other with a full black suit. 

She gasped grabbed her sketchbook, pressing it closer to her chest. "Chat noir and Ladybug!" she whispered-yelled to herself, looking for her pencil. She quickly turned to a new page and started to sketch out the heroes. 

As she was frantically coming out with more and more sketches, the hero duo fought the twin clowns. At one point Chat almost slammed into her, but Ladybug saved them probably killing her by dragging him back into the fight with her yo-yo. 

A Shine of light and a swirl of ladybugs later, Romania finally finished her last sketch and sighed in content. 

"Nice drawing." 

She screamed and punched whoever said that. Said person was none other than Chat Noir. "Oh shit, I am so so so sorry!" she dropped her sketchbook and gently touched the cheek she punched. Chat chuckled and took her hand in his, "It's alright beautiful, it was my fault. I shouldn't have scared you like that." 

Romania just nodded, "Um, do you want to see the rest of the sketches?" Chat nodded a little eager to see sketches of himself. Romania turned through a few of the pages, showing the quick sketches. But before she could show the last two, Chat's ring beeped. 

"Gotta pounce. How about you show me the other two later beautiful." Romania smiled and nodded once more. 

Chat kissed her hand and winked at her, "See ya later." He straightened up and ran over to where the buildings were and disappeared. Romania sighed, knowing it was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems rushed. I'm currently getting ready for my trip. I promise to post sometime next week.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat becomes Romania's model

11:49 pm. 

\--------

Romania leaned against her balcony as she waited for the cat hero to show up. She looked in the direction of the lit up Eiffel Tower and smiled. 

She went over to her opened window and jumped through, landing on the edge of her bed. 

Papers were everywhere, like EVERYWHERE. Her desk was the worst with the amount of poses she sketched out. 

She grabbed one of her filled sketchbooks and skimmed through it to see if she could find an empty page, but sadly none was there. 

"Pretty sketch."

Romania slammed the book shut and turned around, hitting the person with it on th3 head. Hard. 

"OW!" 

Romania paused mid air and looked at the person. Poor victim of said attack was Chat. 

"Ohmygoshareyouokay?" She threw the book onto the ground and gingerly touched where she hit him. Chat chuckled and placed his hands on hers. 

"Never been better, beautiful." Romania rolled her eyes and punched him where she hit him. 

"Ow!"

She huffed and crossed her arms, "Don't scare me like that! I almost had a heart attack." 

The cat held his head and weakly smiled, "You're strong." Romania rolled her eyes and got up and walked over to her desk, motioning for Chat to follow. 

She brushed the papers onto the ground and picked up the sketchbook she had earlier today. She grinned and went straight to the back and looked for the sketches he didn't see. 

"Here we go" she cheered and handed him the book. He glanced at her then looked at the sketch.

His eyes widened a bit as he looked over the drawing, "Wow." Romania grinned. "You like it?" 

Chat nodded as he looked at the rest of the sketches, "They're so detailed...like really detailed." 

Romania chuckled and wnet over to her bed. "I added more details to them when i came home. It really isn't much." 

Chat looked at her, "What do you mean 'it really isn't much'. They look so good!" 

Romania dismissed his compliment. "Oh please. They're just sketches." 

The mangy cat looked at the papers that wre on the floor, "More sketches of me and my lady?" 

"What can i say? I was...inspired." Romania leaned forward, "Speaking being inspired. I have a request for ya." 

Chat looked at her, "I'm all ears." 

She nodded and got up, "Be my model. I need sketches for this semester project we're doing at school and-" 

"Of course I'll be your model." 

Romania blinked a few times, "Wait really?" 

Chat smiled. "Yup! I'll be your purrfect model" 

She rolled her eyes and threw at pillow at him. "Oh stop with the puns." 

"What can i say, it's what im clawsome at." 

"Shut up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *poofs out of nowhere* 
> 
> Hola my coffee beans! How's things going? Finally got this chapter out. And next chapter is where the plot will pick up so get ready for that!


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one appears!

There it is. 

Another one. 

Another monster ( that looked like something out of a horror movie). Another one that looked like a humongous snake. It's deceivingly beautiful black scales that showed every color in the light was stained with blood. 

Red. 

That beautiful, yet horrifying color. It stained everywhere. The buildings, the dead bodies, the trees. Everywhere. That beautiful color ran down the streets like a river. Ladybug looked at the scene in horror, the reaper moving through the streets. Something a little bit off with this snake. 

Lady Discord and Bella landed beside her, both their heels clicking on the tiles. Ladybug grunted an acknowledgment. "Glad to see you two here. Do you know what reaper it is this time?" 

Bella took a closer look, "Snake reaper. SS ranked." 

Discord scrunched her nose. "SS ranked..." 

Chat noir, ( what in the world took him so long) landed next to Bella. "Double S ranked huh. This is unfurtunate." 

The three girls glared at him and Discord sighed, "Bella. Long ranged, middle ranged, or short-ranged?" 

"Long-ranged." 

Discord grinned, "Perfect... I need you to take this reaper on Bella." 

Ladybug and Chat noir looked at her confused. "Perfect?" 

Discord ignored them as she took off her coat, hat, and gloves, old scars covering both her hands. Ladybug frowned when she saw them. "Discord-" 

"Bella, control me." 

Bella nodded as she took out a ( very long and big sewing needle) and sliced her wooden ( yet not wooden?) skin and sliced Discord's left hand, earning a hiss from Discord and a horrified gasp from the others. 

Bella made sure their blood mixed before she put the needle away. 

A light glow appeared on Discord's hand as strings appeared, going instantly to Bella's hands. Discord winced from the pain and shook her head before going completely limp. 

Chat looked on horrified, "What the..." 

Bella smiled a sickeningly sweet smile, a creepy aura surrounding her. Ladybug stepped back a bit. "What in the world is going on." 

Bella turned to her, "I'm the puppeteer. A.k.a the puppet that became the puppeteer." she giggled before continuing, "As well healer of the four of us. I usually stay on the sidelines to make sure nothing severe happens to them. Since they fight reckless and all. But i fight sometimes." 

Chat stared at the limp Discord, who looked...dead. "Wait if she's the necromancer, and you're the healer then-" 

"Parasite is the mage and Yu is the reaper." Bella finished for him. She lifted one hand, Discord's hand following. "Now no time to chit chat. We have don't have tea to do that over and we have reaper to kill." 

The miraculous holders nodded their heads, still confused about the whole situation. 

Bella smiled at the two before turning her attention to the 'dead' body of Discord. "Now, would you be dear Discord and see if you can rip the tail off with your whip?" 

Discord 'nodded' and lunged towards the thing, strings extending to not Bella with her. Bella moved her fingers and hands expertly as she controlled Discord. The other two tried not to be dumbstruck and think of a plan. 

"Okay then, um..Chat do think you can use your Cataclysm to destroy the fangs of the snake since they seem to be holding some kind of venom. I'll destroy the eyes." 

Chat nodded as he ran towards the snake, the broken tail almost hitting him in the face. Bella wrapped a string around a finger and jerked it, the snake and discord crying out in pain. 

She lightly gasped, "Oh my goddesses i am so sorry discord."

The 'dead' body grunted in response. 

Now, back to the miraculous users. Chat ran towards the snake as another cry of pain was heard from the snake. Not because of Bella but because it was blinded by Ladybug's yo-yo, giving him a chance to take out the fangs safely.

"Cataclysm!!!" 

A black shadow appeared around his hand as he went for the fangs. Once again. Another cry of pain was heard from the reaper. WOw, three in a row. New record Mr. snek. 

Bella nodded her head of approval and lifted a few fingers, making discord summon her pocket watch. The gold chain hanged helplessly on the ground as discord twisted one of the knobs. The helpless snake roared out in agony as the rest of its body turned into mere shreds. Its guts and half-digested bodies spewed everywhere. Covering everything. A gem was thrown somewhere as well but knows what it may be.

Discord twisted the left knob, a bright light emitting from it restoring everything. Including Discord's control over her body. She shivered when she looked up at Bella. The motherly girl smiling down at her. 

Chat and Ladybug landed next to them. Ladybug arched an eyebrow, "Is..that it?" 

Bella nodded, "Looks like it was a tier-one SS ranked." 

Discord jumped up over to them, "Bella. I shall pray to Allah herself that there won't be any more where you have to fight... i swear." Bella just giggled. "Not used to the filling yet?" 

"I'll never get used to it." 

"That feeling must have been a-paw-ling!" 

"Chat..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry, i couldn't get it out sooner. Not only am i suffering from one book and how many fanfics series, but school is starting like in a few days and it's been really stressful...
> 
> Anyway, let me explain how discord's pocket watch works! 
> 
> \- there are two knobs on each side
> 
> \- the right knob can restore all the damage except for the number of people the monster has killed
> 
> \- the left knob can inflict pain on the said enemy as long as her blood is on the creature
> 
> \- the clock itself counts down the amount of time the enemy has 
> 
> \- the chain can also act has a detachable whip!


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little talk between Bella and Roma, and some more sketches of the model himself.

Bella groaned as she slammed her head against her desk. The sweet motherly doll of the group did not feel very…motherly at the moment. 

You see, while they were making sure the surviving civilians were okay, Ladybug said that she noticed a glowing object in the bushes. 

Of course, she and discord went to see what it was. Only to see that it was a gem from one of an ancient relics from Katlyn's temple. 

Temple, you may ask? Yes, temple. These girls, all four are goddesses. 

Le gasp! Goddesses??? What???...

Anyway, back to Bella and the story. They of course brought the piece back to their shared apartment and placed it away carefully. And planned to tell Katlyn and Yuko when they come back from their part-time jobs. 

Now back to Bella mercilessly destroying her head on her desk in her room. Discord sighed, "Bella dear, please stop hurting yourself." 

Bella glared at her, "Roma. A piece of an ancient relic was found inside a REAPER. That could mean so many things! That could mean that there could be more reapers, or maybe a rift in the timeline for the reapers to come through, or maybe-"

"Bella calm down." Romania interrupted. "We'll figure out where this piece came from. I promise." 

" A person brought it here." 

"What?" 

Bella sneered, "Did I stutter?" 

Romania blinked, "Uhm, nevermind. Uh, So a person brought it here." 

Bella nodded, "They probably brought it here to tell us that they're finally here." 

Romania hummed in response, "So. The higher-ups weren't joking saying that someone was going to attack Paris. Huh."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Why would they lie Roma. They weren't lying about the other quests we had to go on. Why would they lie about this one?" 

Romania just shrugged. 

At that moment the sound of the door opening and a muffled 'We're home' was heard. 

Bella sighed and plastered on her most convincing motherly smile and ran down the stairs. Romania held her breath for a few seconds, a little concerned about her best friend's quick change of mood. 

Guess they'll tell the others later.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A light tap on the window alerted Romania that Char Noir FINALLY arrived ( she's been waiting for how long now? It's almost midnight.). 

She grabbed her new sketchbook that she got that evening and went over to the window. 

She opened and dashed over to her bed, quickly getting situated. " 'Bout time you came…" 

Chat chuckled, "Sorry about that. Just got off of patrol." 

Romania nodded and opened her book to a new page, "Alright. Let's get started shall we?" 

Chat nodded and immediately started to pose in some weird-ass poses, he grinned when he heard a laugh from the bed. 

Romania coughed, a small smile evident. "Stop that, I need to draw this." 

Chat Noir chuckled and went into a simple pose, allowing Romania to draw him. After a few minutes and a few more poses, the sound of a sigh and a soft thud told Chat that it was all over. 

He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, "Can I see them?" 

Romania grunted in response and handed him the sketchbook. He gingerly grabbed, as if it was a bomb, and looked at the sketches.

"These are good! Although, you didn't make the v neck deep enough…" 

Romania snorted, "Shut up." 

"But besides that, they're purrty good." He glanced at her, "But not as purrty as you, beautiful." he said, earning a pillow to the face. 

"Shut up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM HERE! With another chapter! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter, seeing as we're finally starting with the plot ( which is mostly my fault since i keep on putting off starting on the plot) And I'll see you in the next one!! („• ֊ •„)

**Author's Note:**

> This is punishment for simping over Chat and reading too much Chatnoir x reader fanfics


End file.
